1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to handled devices having golf ball and tee setting mechanics at a lower terminal end. The present invention is particularly directed towards golf ball retrievers and golf ball setters having depth of tee setting gauging features and controls in the handle for retrieving a golf ball without the user required to stoop.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Although some long handles and some cain length handles with golf ball holding ends for teeing golf balls are seen in part art patents and a few in the market place, none of the offerings seem to have had wide spread acceptance. The probable reason is that they are cumbersome to operate and not necessarily very effective. Examples of these devices are seen in the Armstron patent dated Sept. 2, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,198, the Williams patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,,834,629, dated May 13, 1958, and the patent issued July 5, 1960, to Eimerman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,856. Armstrong uses a tubular spring biased plunger inside a handle to push a tee holding a golf ball into the ground. The Williams device is a golf ball retriever having spring biased jaws which lock open and snap shut when a golf ball is pushed against a triggering ball rest. Eimerman shows a device which releases a held golf ball and tee when a plunger tip is pushed against the ground as the tee is inserted. A wire frame device fitted with a handle is shown as a golf ball positioning device in the Setecka patent issued June 17, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,946. The Phillips device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,369, dated July 2, 1985 and the Attig apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,661, issued May 20, 1986, both show clamping devices operated by a handle pull having a jaw which passes in under the ball.
In developing a spring biased clamping device useful for retrieving a golf ball and teeing a golf ball with the same device, other handled spring biased clamping devices must be considered. For example, a patent issued to F. B. La May on Apr. 27, 1909, U.S. Pat. No. 919,731, discloses a lifting device for retrieving shelf items, caned goods, etc. Versions of this retriever are still in use in many stores today. It illustrates a basic spring biased clamping device operational by an exterior control on a handle. Although the device would not be a very effective golf ball retriever or tee setter and the patent protection has long expired, it does illustrate an effective clamping arrangement which appears to have influenced later developments.
In any device useful for retrieving a golf ball or holding the golf ball and tee for setting the tee without requiring the golfer to stoop the device must have a handle of the proper length and mechanics for picking up and holding a golf ball releasably with the tee at the end. Controls handy to the golfer must be incorporated at the handle end of the a golf club length handle or rod and the rod should be of a design in decor with the golf clubs. An adjustable depth guide for setting the tee insert level according to the individual golfer's requirements should also be incorporated into the device.